Sad Songs
by Kairi the Strong
Summary: Now a collection of songfics. None of the songs or APH belong to me. So far used: Breakeven, If I Die Young, Hallelujah
1. Breakeven

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

**He couldn't see where it had gone wrong. They were happy, weren't they? They were together as often as he could get. Hadn't that been enough for him? He snarled at the thought, at the Declaration delivered to him.  
**  
_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

**He wasn't that shocked when he saw his worst enemy next to his son, brother, love. The other blond, standing behind his colony, behind the cause of his restless nights. He felt, deep within himself, his heart break.  
**  
_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_

**They were in the rain, the boy he'd raised standing across from him, musket pointing at him, an army behind. And here he was, the Great British Empire… Alone. Then suddenly, he was pointing the gun at the colony, because he wouldn't let him leave, not now, not ever… He had a gun, the other didn't. And yet…  
**  
_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

His heart clenched at the paper on his desk. He was leaving… joining the enemy… The man stood, eyes darkening, going to claim what was his. The boy, such a weak country, would not leave him. Ever.  
  
_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

He grabbed the collar of the auburn haired boy, whose white flag was still in his hand. He gave his deadliest glare to the countries opposite him and felt his heart break slightly as the boy in his grip tried to get free of him. Throwing him over his own broad shoulder, he turned away, heading back to his home, his idiot with him.

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.  
_

He was empty once it was over. His little idiot had left him again, alone, taking his heart with him. Everyone was gone now. Only him, closely watched by the three in charge of him. His former friend (love?) never came to visit. He had nothing left to love.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no  
_

**Years later, he still felt his heart ache on that day in July. He still couldn't form a bond like they had had before. They hadn't had an equal break, he had lost far more.**

Their relationship was strained. He had trouble overcoming the separation form his first friend and his brother. The smaller nation never realized how much he.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)  
_

They were the only ones left in the conference room. Two different wars, from two different centuries had been mentioned that day. The blonds looked at each other, blue meeting green. "Let's go get a drink."

_Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no_

They both were familiar with heartbreak and relationships that couldn't be the same. They were kindred spirits, using the other to drown their sorrows.

…

Two others stood outside the room, unnoticed by the two usually observant men. "Ve…Will things get better..?" The auburn haired nation asked.

The blond shrugged, putting an arm around his friend's shoulder. "I dunno. I'm sure it will. Someday."

…

Well, my first songfic. I wish I could have gotten more fic in it than I did, but it felt like it would take away. The song is Breakeven, by The Script. And, my disclaimer, I do not own Hetalia or Breakeven.

Later guys~!


	2. If I Die Young

_If I die young bury me in satin_

This was never meant to happen. It was too soon… Too sudden.

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

The roses the all held were fitting, his colors, the colors of freedom.

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

They stood at the funeral, a grand yet subtle goodbye to the once great nation.

_Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh  
_

"I love you… I love you… Don't leave me, please don't leave me again! Don't leave me alone!" The taller blond grabbed him, keeping him from leaping after the coffin. The others stared at the usually harsh nation's tears.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he gazed at the face… so similar and yet so different… "I miss him too."

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

A woman slowly walked over to the group. Canada let out a soft gasp, drawing the attention of the others. France, Spain, and England all stared at the woman, who's tears were more than their own.

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no _

She looked up into the sky, gazing at the sun. She placed a wild flower on her son's coffin before turning away. Her hand brushed her second son's and she disappeared.

_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
_

It was fitting, he felt, that his brother's funeral would be sunny. Wouldn't have it any other way. He choked out a sob.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time_

"Dad… Dad! Dad come back! Daddy!"

"Alaska, don't! California, stop her!"

The nations turned to the source of the interruption, a multitude of children and teens. One of the youngest was running toward them, light blond hair trailing behind her. Another of them, older with golden blond hair, grabbed the first.__

If I die young bury me in satin

"Shh, Alaska, shh. Calm down sweety…"

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

The nations walked to place their roses on the casket. Blue, red, and white together in random patterns.

_Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song _

One by one the states began singing. The first 25 began with the national anthem, the last a bittersweet song England recognized as a love song.__

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time  


"What will you do now?" Canada asked his brother's children.

Deleware sighed, hugging Alaska and Hawaii. "We'll have to manage by ourselves. I just wish… I wish he could have been here longer…"

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

"What was the ring you put in with him for?"

_I've never known the lovin' of a man _

"It was for us. Our 'special relationship'. For my love of him…"

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

"I couldn't stop loving him, not even back then. I can't believe…"

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
_

"I know…"

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time  
_

"California, head up." The girl looked up, teary eyed, at the taller teen.

She hugged him, tears soaking into his rough flannel shirt. "Oh Texas!"

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done  
_

They watched the casket lower into the ground, Germany felt his heart clench and looked at his brother, whose arms were circled around Canada. It could have been Prussia, it could have been his brother.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar _

"We should have listened…" The group stared at the closest group to the grave. The blond spoke, hand running through his long hair. "He tried to tell us something was wrong… And we ignored it…."

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

"So did we." Virginia stood at the back of the states, staring at his hands. "_I _should have realized at least."

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'  
_

Silence fell over the group, guilt and grief keeping the words from forming.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

The western states left first, Oregon holding tight to Alaska, California holding Hawaii.

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

The Original Thirteen left next, nodding silently to the nations.

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

The northern states followed, supporting each other.

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

The other states left, leaving the nations alone with the new grave.

_oh oh  
_

"Brother, let's go." Germany said, pulling Prussia away from Canada. The other nodded, giving Canada's shoulder a sad squeeze.

_The ballad of a dove_

"We'll go too…" Spain mumbled, pulling the Italies with him.

_Go with peace and love_

Lithuania sighed, tugging Poland's hand. "Goodbye Mr. America…"

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

Japan bowed slightly to the others, before leaving as quickly as he could without offending them. China and Korea followed him, Korea waving sadly at the grave

_Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh  
_

Soon only four of them were left. "I should go. I doubt he would want me to be the last one here." Russia pulled away from the group, sparing one last look back.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

"Call me if you need anything…" France said softly to the crying blonds, before leaving the sad place.

_I've had just enough time  
_

"I'll miss you, America… I always loved you, I always will, even if you never noticed me. Bye brother…"

England glanced slightly at the other, before finding his own words. "Goodbye America… May you forever be land of the free… You git…"

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

…

For some reason this popped into my head. The song is "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry/ I guess you would say this is USUK with hints of PruCan. I'd suggest listening to the song while you read, though you might cry.


	3. Hallelujah

Prussia, Spain, and France, using the song Hallelujah. I don't know who originally wrote it, so it belongs to that person. A tiny tiny sprinkle of onesided Prussia/Hungary

…

1756

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

The three were relaxing together, as they had since the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle. Spain with his guitar, playing a light tune, France swishing his wine.

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

Prussia, on the other hand, was scowling.

_It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth_

He stood suddenly, angrily, causing the others to stare in shock. "Will you stop playing that stupid thing, Antonio?" The Prussian snarled, anger clear on his face.

"Prussia..?" The blond and brunette glanced at each other.

_The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

His anger left suddenly, red eyes gazed almost pleadingly at his friends. "Is it true?"

_Hallelujah_

Spain blinked. "Is what true?"

_Hallelujah_

"You know well what!"

_Hallelujah_

"Oui. It is." France gazed coolly at Prussia, Spain glancing wearily between the two.

_Hallelujah_

"Get out. Now! Get out of my house!" France turned on his heel, leaving the two nations alone.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof_

"Gilbert…" Spain began softly. "Maybe… you should just give Silesia back… Apologize-"

"No!" Spain backed off, giving his friend a sad look before leaving him alone. No one saw him cry that night.

…..

Prussia smirked at his 'brother'. Saxony had been totally unprepared. He was a step closer to defeating that stupid Austria… And France, the un-awesome backstabber deserved it.

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

Bohemia was a bad idea, Prussia decided, dodging attacks from both Austria and his crazy wife. He sent a half-smirk, half-smile to Hungary.

_She tied you  
To a kitchen chair_

His eyes widened slightly, shocked at the fact she had managed to get a shot in on him.

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
_

"Hungary…" He glared bitterly at Austria before retreating, sparing a last glance at the woman.

…

1753

_Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor_

France ran his hand over the small cross, smiling lightly, sadly. "Jeanne…"

_I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Spain and Prussia behind him, just like almost every year before.

"You loved her." A comment, not a question. All he could do was nod 

….

1431

_Love is not a victory march_

"I should have been with her! I shouldn't have let him get her!" Tears slid down his cheeks, anger burning through him. "I'll kill him!"

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"She deserved it, France."

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

He saw red, body acting of its own accord, punching any spot of the shorter nation he could find.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

He glared down at England, eyes red from tears. "Jeanne was a better person than you ever will be."

…..

_There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below_

"Oi, Prussia… What's wrong?" Spain asked, sending his friend a worried look.

Prussia just grinned. "The awesome me is fine. Don't you have an Italian to stalk, Antonio?"

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

France frowned at him, searching wordlessly before shaking his head. Some things would never be spoken.

_And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too_

They all had a relationship, love and hatred, at one point. Now all they were was separate land areas. Fake smiles and meaningless comments.

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

It was hard to remember what happiness felt like, all they did was sit awkwardly.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The silver haired former nation stood. "I should be getting back to West. Later."

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"Romano is probably wondering where I am…" Spain mumbled awkwardly, following Prussia out of Frances home.

The blond sighed, grabbing a bottle of his less expensive wine for the night.

_You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name_

"Don't you speak of him badly, you stupid moron! At least I don't still mourn over a woman who's been dead over a century!"

_But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_

"Guys please, stop!"

_There's a blaze of light  
In every word_

"At least I've loved someone who loved me back!"

_It doesn't matter which you heard_

"Enough!" Prussia and France were pulled apart. "Stop it, both of you! It's over!"

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah  
_

Spain shook in anger. "I thought you guys got over your idiotic fighting! It's not even relevant to your argument anyway!"

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Guilt swept through them, quickly replaced by cold disinterest. "As I said, you have no claim on Spain."

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

"We'll see." Prussia smirked, waving to Spain as he left.

_I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

France glanced at Prussia. "I'm declaring war on you."

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

Red eyes glinted back mischievously. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, France."

_And even though  
It all went wrong_

A heavy boot pressed his head into the dirt, coating his blond hair in dust. "I gave you fair warning, so I think I'll take Alsace and Lorraine. And about 5 thousand francs."

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah  
_

He pushed the boot off, standing eye to eye with his once friend. "Y-you can't be serious!"

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"I am."

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

"Why?"

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

A smirk. "That's for me to know."

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

Spain sighed, watching the two from a distance.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

France groaned, shoveling money into Prussia's arms.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The three met for drinks still, every once in a while.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

But nothing could quite get rid of the underlying tension.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The tension from hundreds of breaks in friendship.

_Hallelujah_

….

I dunno, I'm not quite as proud of this one, but I got this song stuck in my head and it made me think of them.


	4. Everybody Knows

Using the Song Everybody Knows by the Dixie Chicks. I mention the shooting in Arizona, so my own political feelings have probably colored this a bit, but I tried to keep it politically neutral. I really do saddest reading and listening at the same time.

….

_Tell me now if you came sneaking up behind  
Would you know me and see behind the smile_

America sighed, hand on the door to the conference room. It was difficult to school his features into his 'normal' expression. He had just gotten the call, telling him about Gabrielle Giffords and the shooting in Arizona.

_I can change like colors on a wall_

A few nation's looked at America quizzically as he snapped at England harshly.

_Hoping no one else will find what lies beneath it all  
I think I hide it all so well  
_

America flushed, mumbling a small apology. Canada silently asked if he was alright from across the table. Alfred grinned widely, hiding his pain.

_Stepping out, everyone can see my face_

He could feel their eyes following him.

_All the things I can't erase from my life  
Everybody knows_

America made it to the next room before sliding down the wall, tears leaking from his eyes. He should have known.

_Standing out so you won't forget my name  
That's the way we play this game of life  
Everybody knows  
_

To make it worse, he knew everyone hated him, but it was either that or be like his brother; forgotten. Sometimes he hated it.

….

_Looking through the crowd  
I search for something else_

America was strolling through Washington D.C. He just wanted a break from all the bad stuff happening.

_But every time I turn around  
I run into myself_

In hindsight, D.C. wasn't the best place. Everywhere, reminders of his more and less pleasant times.

_Here I stand  
Consumed with my surroundings_

Alfed gazed sadly at the Lincoln Memorial. He didn't hear the others come behind him as tears fell again.

_Just another day  
Of everybody looking_

"America-san… Are you alright?" Japan set his hand on the blonds shoulder.

_I swore they'd never see me cry  
You'll never see me cry  
_

America flinched, peeking behind him, taking in his friends (and Russia). He turned and ran.

_Stepping out, everyone can see my face  
All the things I can't erase from my life_

"America…san…" The Asian nation looked at the others in confusion. Canada sighed, going after his brother.

_Everybody knows  
Standing out so you won't forget my name_

"I just don't want to be forgotten, Mattie…"

_That's the way we play this game of life_

"You won't be, you're too well known.

_Everybody knows_

America nodded. 

….

_You say I'll pay the price  
That's the chance that I'll take_

America smirked at them, tears long gone. He was going to change things, change all he could.

_Though you may think I'm telling lies  
But I just call it getting by  
_

England was looking over him. "You're still not alright. Why won't you let us help?"

"I don't need you're help, duh."

_Stepping out, everyone can see my face  
All the things I can't erase from my life  
Everybody knows  
_

America grinned at their dumbfounded faces. Sure, he wasn't very good, but he wouldn't let them know that. He had issues they'd never know.

_Standing out so you won't forget my name_

He'd stay as loud as possible and be center of attention/

_That's the way we play this game of life_

They'd never know about him crying himself to sleep.

_Everybody knows I am just barely getting by_

Except he knew they always did.


End file.
